


Abyssus abyssum invocat

by Fausthaus



Series: Реквием по Вероне [5]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: В глазах жителей Вероны он всегда являлся просто еще одним из Капулетти, частью семьи, которую ненавидели даже больше, чем их исконных врагов
Series: Реквием по Вероне [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675204
Kudos: 1





	Abyssus abyssum invocat

**Author's Note:**

> Abyssus abyssum invocat (лат.) – Бездна взывает к бездне

«И все же это непозволительная наглость!» — Тибальт не всегда был скор на подобные мысли, да еще и без надлежащих для того оснований, пусть все вокруг и думали иначе, но иногда Парис, что некоторое время назад стал постоянным посетителем их дома, становился совершенно невыносимым. И как он был непохож на веронского герцога. Видимо, все черты характера Эскала поделили между собой два его других родственника, а младший из них совершенно преуспел в искусстве подражания своему дяде. И, наверно, именно поэтому Валентина любили еще меньше, чем племянника леди Капулетти.

Тибальт мрачно усмехнулся. В глазах жителей Вероны он всегда являлся просто еще одним из Капулетти, частью семьи, которую ненавидели даже больше, чем их исконных врагов. Просто потому, что многие веронцы не видели угрозы в юном Ромео, что так светло и радостно смотрел на окружающий его мир. Или, по крайней мере как Тибальту временами казалось, весьма успешно изображал этот мечтательный вид. И никому даже в голову не приходило, что Ромео может быть не таким, как кажется.

Все почему-то очень быстро позабыли, кем был его отец, и каким нравом он обладал. Тибальту было совсем мало лет, когда Валерио Монтекки убили, но он навсегда запомнил встречу главы враждебного семейства, состоявшейся незадолго до гибели Валерио, с дядей. Как же они тогда кричали друг на друга. Так хотелось убежать прочь из комнаты, где все происходило. Но тетя крепко держала его за руку, не позволяя сдвинуться с места. Она держала настолько крепко, что рука потом сильно болела. Вот только до его детских слез тогда никому не было никакого дела. И выслушать ту ужасную ссору все же пришлось до конца. Валерио Монтекки навсегда остался в памяти Тибальта очень резким и злым человеком, ненавидящим все вокруг. А еще он сделал тогда больно Алессандро Капулетти, объявив во всеуслышание о том, что у семьи Монтекки скоро появится наследник. Это было так неожиданно. И страшно. Ведь на момент той встречи не прошло и нескольких дней со смерти двоюродного брата, двухлетнего мальчика, названного в честь отца. Тибальту всегда нравилось играть с маленьким Алессандро. Ребенок постоянно за ним ходил и поэтому Тибальт забывал о своем одиночестве, которое было его постоянным спутником с раннего детства. И хотя многочисленные домочадцы семейства Капулетти никогда не верили, что он так хорошо помнит столь давние события, Тибальт точно знал, что это был не сон. Ведь он помнил, как плакал в своей комнате, когда рука никак не прекращала болеть. А никто не приходил. И маленького Алессандро, который так весело вбегал к нему, стоило им только ненадолго расстаться, тоже не следовало больше ждать. Никогда. Но он все равно мечтал, что вот-вот откроется дверь и все станет по-прежнему.

Никто, даже дядя, не верил, что он все помнит. Также как никто не верит, что он всегда был одинок, несмотря на такое количество людей вокруг. Но в доме Капулетти быть кому-то в самом деле нужным невозможно. Эту истину Тибальт усвоил первой в своей жизни. Нет, он точно знал, что является частью большой семьи, но чувства, что он для кого-то действительно родной, никогда не возникало. Дядя все время был занят какими-то бумагами. С детства Тибальт хорошо помнил, что нельзя заходить к Алессандро, если он сам не позовет. Но такое происходило очень редко. Даже после смерти брата дядя так и не приблизил его к себе. Даже напротив, он совершенно от него отдалился. И ничем было невозможно привлечь его внимание хотя бы ненадолго. Франческе Капулетти он был также безразличен, лишь изредка довольствуясь скупой лаской, когда она вспоминала о его существовании.

А потом появилась Джульетта. О Тибальте стали вспоминать чаще, но все равно к нему, как к родному, так и не стали относиться. Он просто стал еще одним человеком, кому было предписано охранять и оберегать Джульетту несмотря ни на что. А если ей вдруг будет грозить опасность, то ему следовало умереть на месте, но не допустить, чтобы с ней что-то произошло.

В детстве у Тибальта иногда возникало ощущение, что он лишний. Со временем ощущение превратилось в факт, который невозможно было оспорить. Да, его слушают, его боятся, ненавидят, но никто не любит. Только Джульетта относилась к нему по-другому. И за это он был ей благодарен. Но любила ли она его? Тибальт слишком плохо знал, что представляет собой это чувство, но ему так нужно было верить, что его хоть кто-то замечает и даже дарит ему свое время, не пряча за натянутой улыбкой постоянное недовольство. И именно поэтому Джульетта была для него дороже всего на свете. Слуги шептались, что он стал настолько предан ей, что лорду Капулетти следовало бы повнимательнее следить за неуравновешенным племянником, ведь от такого родственника можно ожидать чего угодно.

Но никто не понимал, что если бы не Джульетта, то он сошел бы с ума гораздо раньше. Ведь жить, зная, что те, кого ты считаешь родней, даже не заметят, если с ним что-то произойдет, невероятно тяжело. А она... Она хотя бы умела ему искренне улыбаться.

Однако с некоторых пор ощущение его ненужности, с которым он со временем все же сумел свыкнуться, ненадолго стало отпускать. Хотя, вопреки сложившемуся обычаю, Джульетта была здесь совершенно ни при чем. Совсем наоборот, иногда в такие моменты он даже забывал о ней. Нет, не о её существовании и своих обязанностях. Просто всему этому на мгновение разрешалось отойти на второй план. Стоило только Тибальту оказаться в одном месте с Меркуцио.

Этого человека Тибальт никак не мог понять, как ни старался. Иногда ему казалось, что он понял, что из себя представляет старший племянник Эскала, а через минуту Меркуцио превращал все его выводы в глупые измышления, не имеющие права на существование. И все начиналось сначала.

Меркуцио никогда не смотрел на него равнодушно. Он мог смотреть на него весело, недовольно, со скукой, задумчиво, насмешливо, но никогда он не смотрел на него безразлично.

Чаще всего в его взгляде царила скука, особенно на таких приемах у Капулетти как сейчас, где ему точно приказал быть Эскал. Странная шутка принца — ни для кого не являлось секретом, что Меркуцио и Парис терпели друг друга только в присутствии веронского властителя, да и то не всегда. И, как обычно, первым военные действия начинал Меркуцио. А еще через несколько минут Парис, не выдержав язвительных замечаний, на которые так и не научился давать достойный отпор, спешно покидал поле боя, а Меркуцио снова становилось скучно. Если только он не решал найти другой объект для наблюдения или насмешек.

Все чаще Тибальту безумно хотелось, чтобы Меркуцио заговорил с ним. И неважно насколько ироничны будут его слова, и как быстро Тибальту надоест их слушать, зато его заметят. Чтобы избавиться от этого проклятого чувства ненужности Тибальт мог завести ссору даже с кем-нибудь из числа собственных людей. Или убить кого-то из приверженцев Монтекки. Некоторое время после произошедшего ему вслед будут посылать проклятия, замирать при его появлении на улицах Вероны, будут сторониться люди внутри собственной семьи, но зато про его существование хотя бы вспомнят.

— Мой самый глупый из родственников, кажется, вбил себе в голову, что здесь ему рады.

— Что? — Тибальт вздрогнул и взглянул на обратившегося к нему Меркуцио, который появился возле него словно из ниоткуда.

— Вот только не говорите мне, что вы считаете его почти ежедневное появление здесь само собой разумеющимся, — Меркуцио выглядел на редкость беззаботным. — Неужели вы не понимаете, к чему все идет? Если так, то я переоценил ваш ум. И это больно ударит по моему самолюбию, я ведь не привык ошибаться.

— Если дядя считает возможным принимать Париса, то не мне оспаривать его решения.

— Вам не скучно на все смотреть с точки зрения ваших родственников? — Меркуцио рассмеялся. — Если бы я смотрел на мир глазами графа Париса, то со мной перестали бы общаться даже камни на мостовой, не говоря уж о более занятных собеседниках. Или вам нравится не иметь собственного мнения? — Меркуцио вдруг заговорил так тихо, что Тибальту пришлось подойти к нему очень близко, чтобы расслышать его слова. — А вы не устали от того, что все вокруг только и делают, что требуют от вас невыполнимого, ничего не собираясь дать взамен?

Тибальт отпрянул в сторону. Если он еще минуту назад так страстно желал, чтобы его заметили, то сейчас ему хотелось снова остаться одному, закрыться ото всех, и особенно от этого насмешника, что с улыбкой смотрел на него и, казалось, читал его самые потаенные мысли.

— Парис все же собрался домой, — выражение на лице Меркуцио снова стало скучающим. — Сегодня он меня раздражает более чем обычно. А дядя решил меня проучить и отправил составить ему компанию в ваш тоскливый дом. Иногда герцог бывает таким злопамятным. Но ведь вы никому этого не скажете? — Меркуцио лениво огляделся вокруг и вновь остановил взгляд на Тибальте, который сжал ладони в кулаки, понимая что больше не в силах выносить присутствие Меркуцио рядом с собой и не отвечать ему. Но все слова, что Тибальт хотел произнести, даже в мыслях собрать в единую фразу было страшно. Единственное, чего он сейчас действительно хотел — это избавиться от присутствия Меркуцио подле себя. Чтобы не видеть больше его глаз, в которых совершенно неожиданно и только на краткий миг промелькнуло нечто, чего Тибальт никогда не видел во взглядах тех, кто на него смотрел. Что-то, что вопреки всему, заставляло желать, чтобы Меркуцио был рядом. Но все это глупости. Может и вправду у него настолько разыгралось воображение и он видит то, чего просто не может быть на свете.

— Вижу, я напрасно сказал вам некоторые вещи, хотя вы так хотели их услышать. У вас есть желание узнать что-то новое, но нет сил, чтобы изменить хоть что-то в собственной судьбе, — голос Меркуцио теперь звучал как обычно. И взгляд был привычным — насмешливо-скучающим. — Больше всего я не люблю терять время, пытаясь убедить того, кто настолько труслив, что не может даже на мгновение стать собой. — Тибальт побледнел и задрожал от неожиданной злости на Меркуцио, но тот даже не обратил внимания на то, что племянник леди Капулетти схватился за кинжал. — Так что мне пора. Меня ждут более интересные собеседники, нежели вы, синьор Тибальт.  
Меркуцио развернулся и направился к двери. У самого выхода он обернулся и еще раз оглядел всех вокруг. Его взгляд настолько вдруг напомнил Эскала, что Тибальт чуть не выронил кинжал, разглядев на лице Меркуцио безразличие ко всем и ко всему. Это выражение племянник леди Капулетти постоянно видел на лице веронского герцога, когда тот смотрел на представителей обоих семей, что не переставали ему досаждать уже который год. И обычно это означало, что следует ожидать неприятностей, вне зависимости к какому семейству кто принадлежит.

Но Меркуцио не герцог. И чего можно ожидать от него по-прежнему оставалось для Тибальта загадкой. Единственное, что он знал наверняка — никто так и не смог его понять так, как это только что сделал Меркуцио. И как бы больно ни было, но этот разговор нужно было обязательно продолжить. Ведь нельзя так просто отбросить шанс что-то изменить в своей жизни, даже если помощь приходит от человека, от которого ее совершенно не ждешь.


End file.
